Damian Wayne: New Beginnings
by Fleeting Interest
Summary: While Dick is away, Damian has to face his toughest challenge: 5th grade. He'll have the Huntress as his homeroom teacher/partner and will have to deal with growing feelings for girls his age. There will be surprising teachers, new friends, first crushes, fellow young heroes, new enemies/rivals and Damian's biggest headache: annoying board members who constantly underestimate him!
1. Chapter 1

Alfred dropped off Damian and Helena at Gotham Academy for his enrollment in the 5th grade before dropping off Dick at the airport.

"Have a great day Damian. See you when I come back. I'll call you when I get to Hong Kong," said Dick bidding his brother goodbye. Dick was on his way to connect with Cassandra Cain in Hong Kong before heading to the Philippines for his own personal journey of self-discovery.

"Ok Grayson. You may leave now," said Damian as he watched Alfred and Dick drive away.

Helena walked Damian to the door and asked him, "So Damian, how do you find the school so far?"

"I'm surrounded by children; children who dare not know the dangers and terror that lie outside their safe boundaries. They do not know how easy it is to lose one's life. There are children elsewhere who starve and die everyday unnoticed by the masses. They are resigned to live a life of hardship because they are confined by their social classes. If school is an institution that seeks to perpetuate the continued education for the betterment of these children, then they are also responsible for perpetuating the cycle of hardship and poverty by turning away those who are unable to finance their education," said Damian in a deadpan tone.

"Lesson II. Keep the philosophical/metaphysical conversations to a minimum. You've been home-schooled for a long time but you're not supposed to talk like an adult." Helena sighed as she remembered that Damian was too smart for his own good and the way he talks usually rubs people the wrong way.

"Very well. I will tone down my intellectual capacity so that the commoners can catch up," replied Damian to appease his new mentor. He knew that Richard trusted Bertinelli enough to entrust him to her while his partner goes on his odyssey. It must matter that Bertinelli's profession was that of an educator.

While he was pondering on that thought, Helena interjected, "Oh boy. A word of advice, it's better to act low key and not talk a lot. You're asking to get picked on."

"Do you mean bullied? Let them try. I will have no trouble disposing them," challenged Damian as the idea of fighting could bring a level of excitement to his mundane school life.

"Lesson III. No killing. Remember you're supposed to learn how to blend into normal society as a regular 10 year old kid, not attract the most attention." Helena had her hand on her forehead while she shook her head disapprovingly.

"-tt- This will be a most difficult endeavor indeed."

They walked down the hall and stopped right outside the principal's office. Helena gave Damian a word of advice before walking in.

"Here we go. For now, let me do the talking. Do not talk unless spoken to and keep the insults to a minimum and when I mean minimum, I mean try not to say anything that will make them look at you in a terrible way." After saying that, she turned around and opened the door to the principal's office.

"Hi Miss Frost. This is Damian Wayne, Bruce Wayne's son, who I spoke to you about on the phone and was interested in attending this school. I know it's past enrollment but he's had some circumstances with his mother that prevented him from enrolling earlier."

"I understand Miss Bertinelli. We will allow young Damian to be enrolled. We owe at least that much to a benefactor and former alumni. Do you have the necessary paperwork and written consent?" said the blonde principal who seemed to have a penchant for white clothes and accessories.

"Mr Wayne was on a business trip but Richard Grayson has signed on his behalf."

"Very well. Helena, you can take Damian to your class now. I know it's late but you can at least let him introduce himself and sit in for homeroom."

Helena walked Damian to her classroom and gave him one last piece of advice.

"Now all that's left is for you to introduce yourself to your classmates. I just remembered. Dick mentioned a Colin a while ago at the penthouse. If you mean Colin Wilkes, then we're lucky that you already have a friend in class who can help you out" said Helena before she walked in to the classroom.

A small momentary grin flashed across Damian's face. It was so brief that Damian did not even realize it was there. His focus quickly shifted when Helena started speaking in front of the class.

"Hello class, this is sudden but I have news for you. We have a new classmate who will be joining. C'mon in, Damian. Don't be shy. Introduce yourself to the class," said Helena in a welcoming tone.

Damian walked in. At first, he seemed quiet and shy since he surveyed the entire class first for a good few seconds before speaking.

"Hello children. I go by many names: Ibn al Xu'ffasch, the Son of the Detective, the Heir to the Shadows, and the Warrior King of a New Dark Age but you may address me as Damian Wayne. I have many dislikes, in particular a man by the name of Drake. I do not have many things that I am fond of. My goal is to acquire training, education and experience at this academy to improve myself. I do hope that we do not have any problems during my tenure nor have any conflicts arise" said Damian in his usual nonchalant tone.

After speaking, he knew that something seemed off when Helena and his classmates just stared at him for a few seconds. Helena, in particular, had her mouth slightly aghast. However, Colin stood up and broke the slience by applauding Damian's introduction.

"That was really funny, Damian. That was a really good Gray Ghost impression."

His classmates followed Colin and applauded as well joining in the laughter and cheer. Helena breathed a sign of relief because somehow it went well.

"Ok Damian. You can sit at the empty desk in front of Colin."

Damian walked to his desk but stopped for a moment when the girl seated next to him introduced herself.

"Hi Damian. That was a really funny and interesting introduction. My name is Rachel Dawes. It's nice to meet you."


	2. Chapter 2

"Gentlemen, as you can see, an opportune moment for Wayne Enterprises is at hand. Never has our stock value been any higher. This is attributed to the triumph of Batman Inc. We have formed the world's first free international private security and law enforcement organization. People are elated over this new service. Investors are lining up to have advertising and marketing rights. Private companies are relentlessly asking for their own Batman Inc private security agent. We are a vital market leader and now is the time to reinforce our other brands and subsidiaries. I propose that we seize this moment to implement cross-media promotion among all our brands. Cross-media promotion will allow our other brands to benefit from the visibility of Batman Inc. I shall now open the floor and take any inquiries."

"Mister Wayne, there are critics and politicians who question the unauthorized funding of vigilantes. Any comments on this?"

"America is an inimitable country. We are continually surrounded by vigilantes everywhere, from Coast City in the West to Metropolis in the East. American society has reached a point where it cannot survive without your so-called vigilantes. This isn't like the previous decades where politicians can use vigilantes one minute in a war and then instead of thanking these heroes, they put them on trial based on false accusations that they are communists. Vigilantes and law enforcement officials have an unspoken agreement that vigilantes can operate outside the law in the interest and pursuit of justice. However, once they resort to murder, they are liable for any and all of their actions. That is why a strict no-killing policy has been established here at Batman Inc. Next question?"

"Mister Wayne, what do you say to your critics who question the violation of a child's rights as seen when Batman continually uses children as his partners. Wouldn't this set a precedent for every Batman Inc agent to eventually take a child as their partner and put said child's life in danger?"

"Each Batman Inc agent has an authority to deputize any person and take them as a partner. If they deem a child worthy, they may do so. However prospective candidate must fully give their consent and commit to the job. This notion and requirement of consent is the same for any legal contract. Lastly, each junior partner must be competent enough that they are capable of fulfilling an adult's task or even exceed them."

"But Mister Wayne… Children do not have the intellectual capacity or maturity to take such responsibility in their own hands. Batman Inc is allowing children to put their lives on the line and make decisions that only adults can do."

"Lack of intellectual capacity, you say? Gentlemen, did you know that I created the vehicle Batman currently uses? Yes, Gentlemen. In front of you stands a 10 year old child who managed to create a vehicle decades ahead of its time, by himself, that is superior to any and all competitors. A mere child, if deemed capable, can support and replace an adult. That is the nature of the world we live in. People are measured by their intellectual capacity and their capabilities. That is also why I stand here in front of you as a fellow member of the board regardless of the years I've lived in this world. I was not placed in this capacity as an Inside Director due to my association with the CEO. I was placed here by Father because I was deemed more capable than most adults here with a college education and decades of corporate experience. Next question? And it better be related to the topic at hand and not another about my thoughts on some negative remark an injudicious and uneducated critic has said," explained Damian as the stupidity of the board members was getting on his nerves. If Richard didn't tell him to behave, he would have started to plan ways to assassinate each and every one of these board members so they could forever keep their stupid questions to themselves.

"Mister Wayne, I'm sorry but the rest of the board has decided to table your proposal and move on the next topic at hand," said a senior board member who was appalled by Damian's rude behavior.

"I see. So the board refuses to see me as one of the company's Inside Directors but as a mere child. I see no further point in me sitting in for rest of this meeting if my opinions are not taken seriously. Good day, gentlemen." Damian decided to leave while he still had a sliver of restraint not to behead this moron.

"Mister Wayne. This meeting has not ended. You have no right to leave whenever you want to. What possible excuse do you have?"

"Gentlemen, actually I do have the right to leave whenever I please. You may check my employment contract. As for my excuse, I have homework to do and school in the morning."

* * *

><p>"I'm surrounded by imbeciles! Each and every one of those idiots do not understand how to run a business. They were fortunate enough that Pennyworth warned me to behave and I tried my best to act like Father. I tried to speak like a businessman but they treated me like a child and disregarded me," said Damian as he was ranting about yesterday's board meeting to Colin during recess.<p>

"So those nasty business people didn't want to hear what you said and decided to put your ideas on a desk?" said Colin as he only understood half of what Damian was telling him.

"Yes, Colin and it's not put on a desk; the word is "to table."

"What does that mean?"

"Hmm how should I say this in a way commoners could understand. Well "to table" is a word that business people and politicians like to use when they don't like what they're hearing and they don't want to talk about it anymore. It means that if I bring up my idea again, they would do the same thing and table it till next time until I get tired of it or until I give up. Basically nothing will happen and nothing will get done. The only thing that we'll do is argue about it all the time."

"I think I get it so thanks for explaining that to me, Damian" said Colin as he was thankful that Damian's simpler explanation allowed him to learn a new word.

"My pleasure, Colin. You are one of the few people I can speak to that takes me seriously and I thank you for that."

"You're welcome."

"Also I need to show you my gratitude for helping me yesterday in class. Bertinelli… I mean Miss Bertinelli said that I made a mistake and caused confusion during my introduction. The tension stopped when you stood up and said that comment about the Gray Ghost."

"It's okay. People are always nervous on their first day and say something that they didn't mean to. I was just helping a friend out."

"A friend, huh? That doesn't sound unpleasing at all," said Damian as he realized that someone other than Grayson referred to him using that word.

"Say Damian, I need to tell you something. I saw you talking to Rachel yesterday. I think she likes you," said Colin in a chipper mood as he finally got to tell his friend what's been on his mind.

"Do you mean the young female seated next to me? I do not see any reason why she would be fond of me. We just met yesterday." He tried to look at Rachel who was talking to her friends in the corner. He was trying to investigate as to why Colin would think that she would have an interest in him.

She was of average height and build for her age. She had a side-tail that was uncommon but seems to match her facial features well and brings out her youthful exuberance. She seemed knowledgeable on certain subjects. She has a cheerful and friendly disposition which made people naturally flock to her side. She is of normal health albeit doesn't seem to undergo any special or rigorous training regiment. There are no signs of battlewounds, scarring or even mere scrapes. That should correlate to low or nonexistent mental trauma, scarring or damage... He was so focused on keenly observing her that he didn't even notice that Colin was already trying to snap him back to their reality.

He peered into her so long that he managed to meet her glance. They both instinctively looked away the moment their eyes met.

"I saw the way she looked at you during your introduction and I saw that she kept smiling the entire time she was looking at you."

"Hmmm…" thought a perplexed Damian as he could not wrap around his head on this idea of infatuation. His contemplation ended when his teacher walked in.

"Class, recess is over. It's time for biology. We'll continue with yesterday's conversation about spiders. Now who can tell me the difference between a spider and an arachnid? Let's make this fun. I'll need two volunteers to come up to the board. Okay I'll pick you and you, the new kid sitting next to Rachel."

"Mr. Parker, if I answer this right, can you look at my proposal for irradiated genetically enhanced spiders?" said the other student picked to go up to the board by the professor.

"Not this again. Let's focus on class work first. Umm new kid, I didn't get your name and you may use a book if you need to. I forgot that you weren't here yesterday."

"I'm Damian Wayne and I do not require a textbook to answer this simple quandary. The difference between the two lies in the fact that they are different levels of scientific classifications of animals. In this case, arachnid or arachnida is a class of animals while spider or araneae is an order of animals. All spiders are arachnids but not all arachnids are spiders," said Damian as he easily answered the question to the awe of his teacher and his classmates.

"Wow. That was a very good answer, Damian. Ok you two may sit down now," said Mr. Parker to the two boys. The other boy approached Damian and said something to him before going back to his seat.

"That was impressive, Damian. I believe I finally found myself a worthy adversary at this school. The name's Derek Powers. Don't forget it."


	3. Chapter 3

"Whoa Damian! That was sooo cool! I've never heard Derek talk to anyone like that. EVER!" Colin enthusiastically approached during lunch as he was so impressed by Damian's performance in class.

"Really? I do not believe my actions were worth any such praise. I simply answered the teacher's simple quandary," replied Damian as he was surprised his actions elicited such a response from his friend.

"But you answered it sooo quickly! Even faster than THE Derek Powers."

"Who is Powers?"

"He's the smartest kid in the whole school! I heard some teachers even say that he is as smart as high school kids."

"Hmmm interesting. This Powers may actually turn out to be a worthy adversary."

"By the way, Damian, did you bring your gym clothes for class today?" asked Colin as he suddenly remembered that they had gym next period.

"I don't believe I have" answered Damian as he looked at himself and tried to remember if Pennyworth packed a change of clothes for him. He did not quite understand why he would need to change clothes. He felt perfectly fine going through this "gym class" or any challenge at this school wearing his penny loafers, slacks, long sleeved polo shirt and sweater.

"Well it's only your first week so I think Coach Rogers will understand but…." Colin trailed off as he suddenly remembered something important and stopped talking.

"But what, Colin?"

"He's been sick lately. We're actually getting a substitute teacher today. Don't worry though. I'll go talk to the teacher if there is any problem," assured Colin as he pointed to himself with his thumb while puffing his chest. After all, it was his job as the class representative.

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>"Ok class. Settle down" announced Helena as she rallied her class outside for gym to start.<p>

"As you all know, Coach Steve Rogers has been sick lately. Now it's rare for him to be sick but he assures us that he'll be back soon. He just needs a few days or so to rest. As his substitute, we got a very special teacher that I know you'll all like (I hope)."

She said that last line in a very inaudible tone that only Damian caught and that definitely piqued his interest. He was astounded to consider that there is actually someone that could worry Bertinelli in such a way that she showed a lack of confidence in her words.

"And now here he is…" When Helena finished, the whole class looked towards the door waiting for the teacher to come out. However, no one was coming out the door. There didn't even seem to be anyone rushing down the hall or any such movements.

Suddenly they were surrounded by a green light from above and an entire marching band suddenly appeared next to them with trumpets announcing his arrival. It was definitely strange but the fact that they were all green made it even more so.

"Hello kiddies. Your new substitute gym teacher has arrived. The great and handsome Guy Gardner is at your service," proclaimed the Green Lantern as he descended slowly from the sky. All the students were in awe but it was only when he showed everybody his ring to make his constructs disappear that all the kids went into a frenzy of excitement and questions that Helena had to step in to calm them down.

"Class, please behave and listen to everything Mr. Gardner is going to tell you and yes, your new substitute teacher is a superhero."

"Thanks, Hel."

"You're welcome Mr. Gardner and it's **Miss** Bertinelli," emphasized Helena as she wanted to make sure that Guy would not address her so casually next time.

"Of course, Maam" snickered Guy as he found it hilarious that Helena acted so differently in public. He could not believe that the Huntress was this big of a stickler for rules in civvies.

"Don't make me regret this Guy or I'll be sure to tell Ice. Also make sure to watch Damian closely," whispered Helena to Guy's ear before she left the kids with their new teacher.

"Excuse me, Mr. Gardner, but what happened to your mask?" said a little girl who approached Guy and was tugging on his sleeve.

"Sweetie, I'm not one of 'em GLs who hides behind a mask. There are a couple of us here on Earth but I'm the best one there is so I don't need one. So don't you worry your pretty little head, darling" responded Guy as he knelt down, patted the girl's head and gave her his patented winning smile.

"The only Green Lantern I know that doesn't wear a mask didn't have red hair and he was way cooler. He seemed like a soldier," added a kid in the back who seemed to know a bit more than others.

"That's John Stewart, a former Marine. He's another Green Lantern on Earth but trust me kids, I was chosen before John and you definitely have THE best Green Lantern right now before you, PERIOD," emphasized Guy while puffing his chest out.

"Mr. Gardner. Derek Powers. I just want to ask if you are even allowed to teach at this academy," said Derek in a loud, confident, albeit mocking tone for the whole class to hear.

"I'm not sure what you mean, Derek. If you mean my qualifications, then I have a degree in education and psychology as well as experience as a social worker. I've been a high school coach and a teacher for children with special needs."

"What I'm saying is that as a superhero won't you endanger us all if some of your so-called enemies suddenly barge in on us while you're busy teaching gym class?"

"Well Derek. I'm glad you asked that. I talked to the school board and we have various safety procedures in place. We have a Justice League watchtower satellite up in space monitoring every member out in public such as myself. If any villain were to approach, other League members will contact me immediately and I will take you all to safety while they confront the threat."

"That still doesn't convince me. If you cannot assure me of my safety, then I will be skipping gym class from now on."

"Derek. We are in Gotham City, the most dangerous city in the country. Even if I weren't around, some loony from Arkham could suddenly march in at any time. The school is actually thankful that we have a school teacher who is uniquely qualified to protect you kids at any time" retorted Guy in a slightly annoyed tone as he could not believe a 10 year old punk was talking to him like this.

"Mr. Gardner, my father is a well respected philanthropist and a top donor at this academy. If I want to miss class, I may do so. I may even get you kicked out if you continue to pressure me into doing something that I do not like. Do you want this to happen?"

"Kid, I don't care if you go to your daddy and have me fired. I cannot force you to go to class but as long as you're under my care, I promise on my dying breath that everybody here will be safe from harm, so swears Guy Darrin Gardner, "declared Guy to the applause of all the kids in the class except Derek.

"An empty promise will not satisfy me."

"Sorry to hear that kid but how about we make this interesting?" baited Guy as he thought that he needed to deal with Derek differently.

"Do you mean a wager?" piquing Derek's interest since he never backs down from a challenge let alone one from an inept teacher on his first and possibly last day. He was baffled as to the incompetence of this superhero who not only had the gall to attempt to be a teacher but one who would openly make a bet with his student.

"Not at all. I want to show you an example of the kind of gym class that I will be teaching. I will make an obstacle course with this here ring of mine. If I demonstrate that it is safe, will you stay?"

"Surely you don't expect me to go through that."

"Of course not but I will show you that anybody can do it. If the person I pick can go through this, then you have to stay. How'se that sound?" questioned Guy as a he instantly made an obstacle course appear. He created tires on the ground that military personnel used for training, a rope dangling from a ceiling and a horizontal bar that one needed to jump over.

The students were surprised at the variety of things that they had to go through if they were randomly picked. Derek was smiling on the inside as he knew that the gym teacher was digging his own grave. This obstacle course was too difficult for a mere student, let alone a 5th grader. This was surely a wager that he can easily win. Little did he know, Guy purposely made it difficult to bait Derek into accepting his proposal.

"Only if I pick the student and only if he finishes it in under a minute. I pick Damian Wayne," stated Derek with a smug look on his face. Not only was Damian not dressed for class, he believed that Damian took after his bumbling oaf of a father who did not put in an ounce of physical exertion in his life. He was looking at Damian square in the eye and so intently that he did not notice Guy instantly flash a smile as he heard the one name that could win him this wager.

"Ok, Damian. Are you up to the challenge? I will, of course, not force you."

"I'll do it" announced Damian to the cheers of all his classmates. He said it in such a certain and fearless tone that Derek was taken aback.

Damian rolled up his sleeves as he calmly walked to the starting line. He then knelt and without any hesitation faced his classmates. All of them had excitement and joy on their faces (except Derek, of course) but then he noticed Rachel on the side with her hands together. He started to wonder but was cut off by Guy's booming voice signaling the start of the challenge.

"Ok Damian. Ready, Set, Go!"

Damian quickly ran towards the first test faster than his classmates expected him. He swiftly went through all 10 tires without missing a beat. Derek was stunned as he thought that Damian should have at least tripped at that section. He then reassured himself that it was merely a fluke and that Damian will be stumped at the next two sections.

Damian then made it to the rope climbing section and started to climb. He demonstrated a level of skill that showed that he was not a first timer. After he reached the top, he instantly jumped down and landed in a triangle made from his right hand and two feet supporting his weight when he fell. His classmates started applauding again at that awesome maneuver. By now, Derek clearly showed a level of anxiety on his face. He knew that there was an extremely high chance that he could lose the bet and be made to look like a fool not only to this infuriating fool of a teacher but to his entire class as well.

As soon as he landed, Damian immediately sprinted to the 3rd section without even resting for a bit or breaking a sweat. He showed complete confidence as he did a backflip over the horizontal bar and landed safely to finish the obstacle course. He didn't even pay much attention to the sheer applause that all his classmates were giving him. His sole focus was on enjoying the split second look of shock that Derek Powers had on his face with his mouth aghast. He immediately walked up to Derek after the cheer settled down.

"Under 30 seconds. Is that good enough for you, Powers?" stated Damian to his bitter rival.

"I am sure that Coach Gardner somehow made it easier for you but I will stick to my word" replied Derek with a hint of bitterness. "Next time you won't be so lucky."

"Good job, Damian. Now class it's nice to see that I finally have all of your attention" announced Guy to the class as soon the festivities were over. "That's not something that I will normally ask any of you to do. Here in gym class, I'll make sure that you have fun while doing physical activities that'll make sure you all grow up to be strong and healthy. For today, I'll simply ask you to play any sport that you like or would like to learn. I will provide everything you need with my ring. You can split up, make your own groups and decide what to do."

After he said that, green basketballs, baseballs, mitts, bats, soccer balls, footballs, etc. showed up from out of nowhere. The children were excited to see a gym teacher who was so cool to let them do their own thing on his first day. As Damian went towards the equipment, Guy stopped to talk to him for a bit.

"Good job there, kid. You did your old man proud."

"I'm not sure what you chose to do there, Gardner, but revealing my physical abilities to the whole class is not something that I would like to do on a regular basis. Even I am aware of the dangers of bringing suspicion to myself by doing so. Next time you try something like this again, I will show you that I also inherited my father's renowned one punch that your face seems to be so intimately aware of."

"Whoa. Easy there, Batkid! I expected more from you. Do you hear yourself? Now you sound like Dick and Hel. You need to learn that it's not bad to show off every once in a while. I know you're new and all so it's nice to give the class a positive impression so you can have some friends. The whole mild-mannered shtick is sooo last century. Take it from me. In any case, you gotta give me some props. I helped you stick it to Powers and gave you a few fans of your own." whispered Guy to Damian as he pointed to Rachel who seemed to be waiting for them to finish their conversation. Guy gave Damian a light shove towards Rachel's direction and gave him a reassuring thumbs up.

"Good job, Damian."

"Did you need something?"

"Oh no. I mean yes. I just wanted to lend you my towel to use. Oh and here's a bottle of water," said Rachel in a very rushed tense tone.

"Thanks" replied Damian as he started to wipe off the sweat from his neck.

"Ok. I'll see you around then." Rachel rushed that last part and quickly went back to her friends. Damian was confused as to the odd actions of Rachel. He was trying to read the emotion on her face but she had her back to him and her face down the entire time she ran back but he caught the hint of a little redness on her cheek.

"Could she be ill?" thought Damian as he opened the water bottle that she gave him.


	4. Chapter 4

black_siren219: hey Hel. got time to chat?

micetta89: just waiting for my next class. what's up, D?

black_siren219: just wanted to check up on our two babies :)

micetta89: LOL they're playing nice. Guy seems to be a fun teacher. kids seem to like him.

black_siren219: ORLY? Zinda and I were having a bet to see if he would use his ring on his 1st day or not.

micetta89: 'course he did! haha. he started with a marching band. luckily there were no cheerleaders.

black_siren219: No way! crap. now I owe Z $5

micetta89: LMFAO you should know by now that you **never** make a bet with Z.

black_siren219: HA! what else did he do?

micetta89: well the big idiot made a frickin' obstacle course!

black_siren219: NO WAY!

micetta89: YES WAY! I was about to storm down there and put a stop to him.

black_siren219: then what happened?

micetta89: well the only one who went through it was Damian.

black_siren219: Huh?

micetta89: he cleared the thing in record time. didn't even bother hiding his skills. then the thing just went poof.

black_siren219: didn't you tell him the dangers of doing that?

micetta89: guess he needs me to remind him again.

black_siren219: yeah. I heard he sucks at the whole secret id thing.

micetta89: well it turned out ok at the end. kids seem to like Damian now.

black_siren219: do you think Guy had this all planned out?

micetta89: you mean make Damian show off so he could make some friends? lemme think for a second... NA! Guy is not that considerate.

black_siren219: LOL

micetta89: well now I got my hands full even more now. grrrrrr

black_siren219: you seem to be having fun though.

micetta89: what do you mean?

black_siren219: well you don't seem to mind him as much as before and to think you were so pissed when Dick left him with you.

micetta89: well what do you expect when you suddenly have to take care of a kid out of the blue?

micetta89: OH SNAP! I'm soooo sorry, D. didn't mean to bring up memories of Sin.

black_siren219: no worries. slip of the tongue. I still get to see her once a month though. it's not that bad. I still really miss her though. I wish I could see her more often :(

micetta89: oh honey, tell you what: drinks are on me for the next slumber party :D

black_siren219: Wayne Towers' Penthouse? :)))

micetta89: hellz yeah!

black_siren219: it's a date then. the four of us, just like good old times.

micetta89: I'd like that. just hope O doesn't mind.

black_siren219: she'll get over it. you know they broke things off a while ago. Barb is even dating some GCPD sleuth named Gage now.

micetta89: hope so. I didn't mean to- you know what- with Dick the other day.

black_siren219: I understand. man got a nice behind. meow :D-

micetta89: LMFAO you ever thought of tapping that?

black_siren219: slapped it once and even got to see it in all it's glory when he was in the shower :))))

micetta89: NO WAY!

black_siren219: OH YEAH! thought it was Barb so I walked in to see if she needed some help but then I saw the face of God, well more like his behind :D

micetta89: ROFL

black_siren219: If he wasn't my best friend's bf at the time, I would've pounced on him right there and then, tore of my clothes and just do him all nice and raw on the wet bathroom floor while the shower was still running. OH YEAH!

micetta89: LOL. ok ok. I can't believe I'm saying this but this is TOO much info right now. I don't need the picture of the two of you right before I go to class.

black_siren219: ok, Mother Teresa, I'll let you off the hook for now :) but I'll hold you on that promise.

micetta89: oh, D. one last question.

black_siren219: wut up?

micetta89: how'd you manage to use a keyboard and chat with me right now? didn't you utterly fail in all things tech-related?

black_siren219: Got Barb to make a voice-typing software/program/thingamajig so all I gotta do is speak and the computer types it all up :) makes things sooo much easier while I'm on monitor duty. who do you think made Google Voice?

micetta89: that's nice. one problem though.

black_siren219: wut?

micetta89: Since O made it, I'm pretty sure she has a thingamajig that let's her record and monitor everything you just said. I won't be surprised if she's even listening in right now. you know her, it's a Bat-thing.

black_siren219: OH SH!T!

micetta89: LMFAO ROFL buh bye XOXO talk to you later. good luck :)))

black_siren219: NOOOOO! DON"T LEAVE ME!

Helena closed the chatbox and left the computer on her desk. She had a wide smile on her face as she was still thinking about her chat with Dinah and how utterly in deep poo her friend was right now. She was glad to have a friend like her though. Dinah always seemed to know how to put a smile on her face. If only she could repay her with a nice big surprise that will be sure to make her happy. She was deep in thought as she walked all the way to her next class but then she remembered something and pulled out her phone to make an important call.

"Hey Cass. It's Hel. Hope you and Dick had a nice flight. I need a big favor. Can you give me your boyfriend's cell number? I need to talk to him about something important."


	5. Chapter 5

"World War I left Germany in a very weakened and humiliated state. This allowed a vile fiend like Adolf Hitler to swoop in and appeal to his nation's grievances. One of these grievances included being forced to admit and take responsibility for every consequence resulting from the war. Hitler took charge and gave Germany a strong, powerful and commanding leader which was something that the country at the time absolutely needed to rise up from the ashes again. He filled them with a renewed sense of nationalism and patriotism. Though this surge of positive sentiment seemed like a good idea, it was quite easy for it to be twisted and manipulated into something grotesque such as the complete subjugation and annihilation of the Jewish people." The elderly professor spoke with such passion that Damian's keen detective instincts could tell that there was something more to this man than meets the eye.

"Is there something going on with our instructor? He seems to have a very powerful and personal connection to this topic." Damian whispered to Colin.

"Well Professor M really likes talking about the World Wars or Hitler. Some of the big kids say that's all he talks about." Colin whispered back.

"Professor, could you please enlighten me as to why you constantly and solely focus on these same topics?" As if on cue, Derek stood up and asked the question that was on everyone's minds.

"Mr. Powers, the reason I do this is because it is essential that all people, especially the younger generation, absolutely understand how the two World Wars started and how Hitler rose to power to prevent such abominations from occurring again."

"Very well, Professor. Just make sure that you remember that this is Geography class and not AP History." Derek was annoyed by the fact that the professor insisted on this meaningless topic and sat back down.

"Of course. Well children, I hope that you wrote down my very brief introductory overview of post-WWI Germany. Mr. Wayne, why don't you have your notebook out?"

"I have no need of such things. I've read every known document of study pertaining to history's greatest leaders such as Gilgamesh, Alexander, Napoleon, Genghis Khan, Attila the Hun, Nero and Hitler."

"Have you now? Please demonstrate to the class what you know of Hitler's _Mein Kampf_."

_"Als glückliche Bestimmung gilt es mir heute, daß das Schicksal mir zum Geburtsort gerade Braunau am Inn zuwies..."_

_(It has turned out fortunate for me today that destiny appointed Braunau on the River Inn to be my birthplace...)_

"Remarkable. That was the first line of the book and in perfect German. Do you mean to say that you have the entire book in memory?"

"I do. Grandfather has a signed copy in his study. Did you want that in English or do you require me to translate that into any of the other five official UN languages?" One would think that the class would be used to Damian's extraordinary talents but even until now, he still manages to surpass expectations and elicit such responses of awe.

"That will be all for now, Mr. Wayne."

Knock knock knock

"Excuse me, Erik. The faculty meeting is about to start," said a bald wheelchair-bound gentleman.

"Who is that person, Colin?" Damian was puzzled what this man could be doing here with his condition.

It wasn't his first time seeing a person with a handicap though. Grandfather would use them at times right before his monthly Lazarus bath and he has seen what Barbara Gordon could still do even with her limitations. However, those two were exceptional individuals who overcame the limitations of their chronic condition. They had the training and fortitude while this man couldn't have possibly gone through those same trials.

"That's Professor Xavier. He's the guidance counselor and the academy's psychologist. I've seen him around Professor M a lot so I think they're close friends," said Colin in his usual friendly tone.

"I see." Though Damian had a short and quick response, he was actually quite impressed that a civilian could do what he thought was impossible. Unlike most people, Damian gets surprised when his expectations of normal individuals are shattered. He decided to take a mental note to never underestimate anyone, even Muggles.

"I'll be right there, Charles," replied Professor M.

"Excuse me, children. I will have to let you all go home early today. Please give your parents a call to let them know." Professor M left the class to walk together with his friend to their meeting. Before they left, Professor Xavier waved goodbye to the class with a smile.

The class erupted into a light cheer at the fact that they were let go early today. Some children made plans to hang out, play video games, do sports, etc. Rachel wasn't sure what she was going to do so she stayed seated at her desk as she was getting her things packed.

"Dawes," came a distinctive voice from Rachel's blind spot.

"Ah." Rachel was so startled that she dropped a folder on the floor. Loose papers came scattering about. A few eyes turned towards their direction to see what was going on.

"I apologize for agitating you. That was not my intent." Damian slightly bowed his head and proceeded to help her out. He bent down on one knee and started picking up the items.

"Oh. It's okay. I just didn't expect you there. That's all." Rachel was still clearly a little frantic. She was picking up the pieces at a faster rate than Damian. She didn't even notice when their hands touched as they went to grab the last object on the floor at the same time. When she did, her face turned a bright shade of red.

"Are you feeling all right?" Damian kept his straight almost emotionless look as he was saying this. However, Rachel could almost see a slight show of concern in his eyes.

While searching for any other sign from Damian, she unexpectedly felt a cold sensation on her forehead. It was his hand and he was checking her temperature. When she realized this, she suddenly stood up and turned around. She needed to compose herself so she had her back against him while her mind was racing to pick up the leftover pieces of her dignity.

"I'll be fine. I just need to rest." Rachel said this hoping that Damian would forget about all this tomorrow

"If you say so."

"Oh Damian. What did you need by the way?" Now that she has calmed down, she can now act like her usual self and face him directly.

"Could I return your towel to you after I've had it washed?" Damian finally said what he needed to say after the strange occurrence was resolved.

"It's no trouble at all. Please take your time." She was surprised that Damian was concerned about such a minor topic. She was glad though since it gave him the chance to initiate a conversation with her and with someone other than Colin who seemed to be his only close friend in the class.

"Okay," slightly nodded Damian.

"And also, please call me Rachel. You sound a little like my butler. Tehehe." Rachel laughed playfully.

"Very well."

"Are you waiting for your butler, Damian? Let's walk to the courtyard and wait together then."

They slowly walked the hallway. Rachel did most of the talking while Damian responded with small gestures and curt responses. She mostly asked about his overall opinion of the class, school and teachers. He was mostly satisfied with how things were going but he was clearly bored due to the lack of challenge. She wondered what kind of exciting life he had gone through to make school such a bore.

Rachel was a little disappointed as they reached the doors leading to the courtyard. She knew that their small time together was about to come to an end, for now. As she opened the doors, she was greeted with a surprising sight.

"Mom! I'm so glad that you are here. I thought that you were away for work." Rachel sprinted a bit to go meet her mother.

"Just got home from Paris and when I heard that you were off early, I just had to give you a surprise. Who is this friend of yours, Rachel?" Julie's mother was dressed with designer items from head to toe. However, it didn't overshadow her natural good looks and she seemed like she cared a lot about her child as she knelt down and gave Rachel a warm hug.

"This is my new friend, Damian. He just transferred into my class this week." Damian could notice the small look of surprise that flashed in her eyes even through the dark sunglasses that she had on.

"Damian? Hmmm... You have an uncanny resemblance to someone I used to know. Are you perchance related to Bruce Wayne?" She took off her glasses and Damian could see a mixture of hope and fear in her face.

"I'm his son." That statement brought back the look of surprise from earlier. This time, it was more prominent that it looked more like shock. As she was debating what to do or say after this sudden realization, a voice from the nearby limousine interrupts the stale air.

"Julie honey, hurry up. Or we'll miss the show." A man dressed in a nice suit stood next to the limo with the door held. The way he addressed Rachel's mom clearly meant that he was her father. Damian could even see the resemblance in his features.

"Coming, dear. Baby, we have to go." Julie was grateful that she didn't have to do anything and that her husband handed them a way out. Her daughter skipped ahead to give her dad a warm greeting. As she was grabbing Rachel's things, Damian spoke up.

"Julie? Julie Madison, huh? I read about you from Mother's files. You were Father's former paramour. I didn't expect you to still be lingering here in Gotham."

"**First**. I was his first love." She didn't expect the boy to know the secret that she was hoping stay hidden. Now that it did, she had to show him that she wasn't like any of Bruce's numerous flings.

"Hmmm. You must not be very important to Father if the feline and the goddess were placed ahead of you on the list." That line was like an arrow to Julie's pride and she felt it sting and fester even more than all the times Bruce stood her up put together.

"Let's get one thing straight, Damian. You better not let my daughter into any of your so-called 'extracurricular' activities. I didn't approve of any of it when it was with Bruce and I certainly don't approve of it with you. Your family attracts danger like a flame attracts moths. And by moths, I mean the crazies from Arkham. I'm warning you."

Any ounce of restraint that Julie had was all gone in that one statement. Her pride and self-respect were shattered by Damian's sarcastic retort. With nothing left to lose, she openly revealed to him that she was aware of his family's secret.

"Is that a threat? I do not take threats lightly and I certainly do not like being told what to do by someone who abandoned Father."

"I'm just warning you. Stay away from my family. You Waynes really know how to get a girl hurt both physically and mentally."

It was becoming all too real for Julie that she had to quickly walk away. All the pain, sadness and regret that she thought she was over started bubbling to the surface. The strong mask that she built over the years to protect herself from the failure of her first relationship with Bruce was quickly disappearing. She would probably not enjoy the show at all and would be too busy mentally steeling herself for the next encounter with Damian or any of the other Waynes. However, she could not make this moment of weakness known to her family. Putting back her sunglasses on made her feel like she was putting the strong confident facade back on. She only hoped that it will stay that way for a while longer.

"What did Rachel's mom want with you, Damian?" Helena approached Damian from behind. Her faculty meeting just ended and she decided to meet him in the courtyard after seeing him together with Rachel's family from the hallway window. She was puzzled since it seemed like Rachel's mom had a long discussion with him and left agitated.

"It was nothing. She just wanted to throw down the gauntlet," said Damian with a small smirk on his face.

Here at his new environment, a smile only seems to creep whenever Damian is excited to face a brand new challenge.


End file.
